


Never Underestimate A Cowboy

by Bri_121



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_121/pseuds/Bri_121
Summary: It started with Hanzo Shimada underestimating Jesse McCree. McCree of course proved him wrong as well as proved to be a valuable ally. He never thought he would be friends with the cowboy more much less fall in love with him so completely and shamelessly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 

Hanzo would admit it, despite his brother’s advisements against it and everyone’s warnings he underestimated Jesse McCree. The cowboy was foolish and usually unfocused. He did share Hanzo’s love for alcohol though. But he did not at all the look the part of a killer. Genji had told him McCree had been in Blackwatch under Gabriel Reyes and trained by Ana Amari but to him who had never met these people that didn’t mean much. Yes, Hanzo definitely underestimated him.

The mission had gone wrong. Genji and himself had broken off from the rest of the group to clear out a building and retrieve information. About three kilometers from the others, and six kilometers from the aircraft. Clearing out the building wasn’t the hard part, though it did take a lot of arrows. It was the trap than crushed Genji under a steel plate and broke his arm and leg. That’s when Hanzo hiked his brother onto his back and used up the rest of his arrows. They were almost there, almost home free when they turned down a street and were met by nine guns.

Three had seen them and alerted the others. Genji of course told him to leave him behind and run. He could never do that. He could covered Genji with himself but they would know Genji was still alive. How fitting that the Shimada’s would die together. They had both used their dragons, they were going to die. He could try to run with Genji but it was futile they wouldn’t get far. Hanzo took a deep breath and watched as one of the gunman pointed the gun at his head. He felt his brother’s hand squeeze his shoulders as Hanzo readied himself for the shot.

But it never came. Hanzo heard the whimper of someone being hit and before he realized what was happening he was pushed against the wall.

“Jesse!” heard his brother yell in horror. And sure enough there he was, the foolish cowboy. There was a short moment of relief before Hanzo realized McCree’s shoulder was bleeding.

“Genji, Hanzo don’t move.” his voice was low. It and the fact McCree had said his name and in that tone kind of sexy. Hanzo immediately felt ashamed at the time and the place. The feeling quickly vanished when the gunshots resumed. 

He had never seen anything like it. His classic drawl sounded and there was a deaf silence before nine bodies hit the floor. As someone who was born to be a killer and had near perfect aim it was still a sight to be had. McCree stumbled after rubbing his face.

“We have to get moving before more come. I only ‘ave three shots left.” McCree said stumbling on. “Need a’ hand?” he offered.

“We are fine. You were shot.” McCree didn’t answer. He kept close to them as they limped back. Hanzo kept eyeing McCree’s shoulder as they walked. He could see the pain etched on his face. Hanzo could see Lena, Angela and Reinhardt standing outside the ship when McCree began to sway and collapsed. 

Hanzo didn’t realize he had screamed until he did “McCree!”

~~~

The night was brisk as he sat up on the roof at watchpoint. Genji got his arm and leg fixed he turned out okay. Yet McCree was not so lucky, blood loss was extensive. He was still in med bay. It had been racking at Hanzo’s mind for four days. He had suddenly become hyper aware of the cowboys presence much to his dismay. 

“What are you doing up there?” he heard Hana yell below him. The girl was young and sassy but she weaseled her way into his heart. He slid off the roof and landed beside her with a silent thud.

“I was thinking.”

“Genji and Jesse are alright ya’ know. Genji was stretching and working out his new cybernetics. I seen Jesse earlier he was sitting outside.”

“He should not be out of the med bay!” Hanzo snarked before he could hold it back. Hana was smiling to herself and she put her hand on his shoulder. Hanzo felt bad for the fact a nineteen year old girl was comforting him. But he took it as it came.

“Go see him old man. I am sure he would enjoy the company.” Hana said before walking away. Hanzo considered it for a brief second before deciding against it and began over to the shooting arena. Of course that was where he found McCree. 

The man just sat there, in shorts and a white tank covered in bandages just staring at the targets. There was a cigar is in his metal hand. He was humming to himself with his eyes closed almost as if he found peace there. At first it was very odd to him only to realize he himself wandered there for peace.

“Are ya’ just gona stand there darlin’ or are ya’ gona come on over?” Mccree said not even turning around. Hanzo made his way to him and sat down. McCree took a puff of his cigarillos. Hanzo was going to make a comment but McCree had beat him to it. “Don’t tell Angie I’m smokin’ she will be havin’ my head.” 

“Smoking will kill you, she is not wrong.” McCree glared at him. “Pass me the cigar cowman.” McCree’s smokey laugh was oddly comforting. Hanzo took a drag, a longer drag then he should have. It had been back in the days of the clan that he had last had a cigar. He coughed as proof of that fact.

“Uh… It has been a long time.” he muttered passing back the cigarillo. McCree didn’t say anything. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Sick of that room, Angie finally fell asleep in the chair. Decided to get some air.” Hanzo nodded, he knew that feeling. 

“Well. McCree that day on the mission. You saved my brother and I. I… I owe you a debt two in fact. Two life debts. And thank you.” Hanzo said humbly.

“Nah, ain’t do debts to be had. I know you woulda done the same for me.” Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek at the humbleness of the man. 

“I would like to think so.”

McCree laughed “ah darlin you would. Don’t be so hard on yourself’. You would.” Darlin rung in his ears. 

“I am not your… darlin!” he snapped standing up. McCree began laughing harder, his voice husky and smooth.

“Ah honeybunch Ima’ head back the the med hell before Angie has my head on a spike. Goodnight shimada.” McCree drawled on as he slowly eased himself up off the ground. He whimpered lightly but it didn't drown out the scoff Hanzo made at the pet name. 

“Cease with the nicknames!” Hanzo yelled at McCree’s retreating figure. He knew it was no use as the cowboy’s laughter just echoed as he walked away. 

In that moment Hanzo realized he was staring at Jesse McCrees ass. He was completely and utterly screwed. Genji was going to have a riot. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Jesse McCree’s life was not an easy one. His home life was not easy, deadlock not easy, Blackwatch was better he had Ana, Genji and Gabe as buffers. Then two of them had died and the world fell apart and that was hard. He actually laughed in glee when the Overwatch recall came in. Seeing Angela, Genji, Fareeha all of them brought him back to who he was, not the hermit he had become. 

Then came Hanzo Shimada, the man in himself was like a walking storm. Terrifying yet gorgeous. He struck Jesse still to realize this was the other Shimada. Suddenly Genji losing the fight and almost dying didn’t seem so unreal anymore. Not that he was murderous but he was a force even without saying a word. 

Turned out he was nothing but damn polite. And flighty as all hell. The fact he came and sat with him that one night was a shock. It was even more of a shock that he actually talked and seemed to enjoy himself. Of course he had to push nicknames on the japanese man and the loss of the composure on his face brought him pure delight. Jesse decided he actually really enjoyed Hanzo Shimada.

So to be sitting in the in the main living area watching Genji and Hana kick Hanzo’s ass at Mario Kart was prime entertainment. Hana and Genji were battling for first, Hanzo was in dead last and trying to hide the pout on his face. Finally as Genji pulled ahead of Hana did Hanzo get the infamous blue shell of death.

“Brother no!” Genji yelled but it was too late. The blue shell took Genji out shooting him into fourth. There was a triumphant yell from Hana. “Betrayal! Brother how could you do this to me. Your little brother!” Hanzo made a face at him and he flew off the edge. McCree laughed to himself.

“I am horrible at this. What is the point of this game? You can drive on the road anytime you want.” Hanzo said slightly bitter.

“Ah old man, how often can you throw turtle shells at car on the road?” Hana countered back giggling. 

“Depends how many times you want to see jail.” Genji muttered. Hanzo let out a small laugh, a laugh that sent chills down his spine. Hanzo’s laughs were very few in between. 

McCree was just about to leave to grab another beer when the alarm went off to signal a meeting. Everyone looked disappointed but did as they were told and walked to Winston’s office. Lucio, Mercy and Fareeha were already there waiting. Surprisingly Hanzo took a seat beside him instead of Genji, McCree did not say anything of course.

Winston began his debrief “I will be sending a team into an old Talon base to retrieve more data. Hana, Genji, Zenyatta, Mei, Zarya and Satya you will all be going to Argentina. Your job is to clear out any talon agents and retrieve their data. We need intel on their newest agents.” 

He couldn’t help but interject “Blackwatch dida’ lot of lookin’ into Talon, if anyone knows them its me. I dida’ lot of missions with Gerard.” It was true, before Gerards demise and the disappearance of Amelie he had run a lot of missions with Gerard. They got along well despite Gerard being a bit of a hardass. Reyes had trusted them the most; trusted them to not betray him and give him go information. Genji came in more of the stealth aspect.  “Genji did run some missions but it was mostly me and Gerard. And Gerard ain’t here anymore so…”

“Absolutely not, you are still injured.” surprisingly it was Hanzo who interjected. Hanzo’s face was set firm and there looked to be no arguing with him. He didn’t acknowledge the other’s odd looks sent in his direction. Angela included who slowly turned back McCree and locked eyes with him.

“I have to agree with Hanzo here Jesse. It is why I am staying behind, to make sure you do not tear anything.” 

“I ain’t a child Angie.” Jesse countered back.

“I am surprised you know that. Jesse James McCree you have torn your stitches more than anyone here. Genji don’t laugh you are not too far behind him. You both are my most difficult patients.” Angela lectured, her ever ageless face cracked with worry lines and slight anger. Genji who had long detached his face plate gave her his best shit eater grin. McCree noticed Hanzo watching the interaction.

“Can this mission not wait?” he asked.

Winston gave him a look “no Mccree. Sit this one out.” He took it with a grain of salt, they were right despite how he downplayed it taking those three bullets from Shimada’s had been a bitch. As well as getting the blood out of his serape. Angela had given him endless shit about body blocking the brothers, but of course she understood despite it. Genji had formally got on his knees and thanked him. Which he believed to be completely necessary as if he could let his friend just die. Along with Hanzo who was quickly becoming a friend of his.

Hanzo gave him an odd look as McCree twirled his beer thoughtfully. McCree had some of his own suspicions when it came to Talon. Reaper was one of them, something about him was achingly familiar. Not just the twin shotguns that looked similar to the ones Reyes the man who became like his father in all but name had. McCree had seen the hacker that followed not too far behind Reaper, she seemed to have her own agenda. Leena’s reports about the sniper had also sent a shiver down his spine, there was something about that sniper. Something that didn’t sit right in his stomach.

“Penny for your thoughts love?” Leena asked from beside him. McCree shook his head before leaving the room. He was the first one to go, they didn’t need him for this mission anyways. 

He didn’t know where he was going until he was there. Ana’s old office suite. Being one of the original members of overwatch and an unofficial commander she got a large room. Not only did it have an an office but an extra room she used just as a living area. McCree punched in the password which happened to be the day he was born, the day Fareeha was born and her own day of birth. 

_ You’re a good shot my boy. Rushing into a dangerous situation doesn’t make you brave just reckless. I have your back Jesse. Take of of Fareeha will you Jesse? Be good I will be back. _

Her voice chanting in his head. The room still smelled like her, even after all these years. He had come to this room multiple times but never had the heart to move anything. He wondered if Fareeha had ever come in here? He had left her when Ana had died, they had grown up together yet he left. Gabe… Gabe wasn’t himself. He couldn’t stay. But he didn’t bring her with him either. Guilt.

Jesse sat on the old couch, it squeaked under his weight. He took a sip of the now warm beer and looked around the room. He could remember sitting on this couch with Ana, Fareeha draped across both of them as they watched terrible old westerns. Well they thought it was terrible, but to him it was true art. There was also times he spent on the couch so Ana could watch him as he came out of medbay. Or to discuss missions.

Deadeye. She had taught him deadeye. Well a version of it, he morphed it into his own thing. He remembered the pride on her face when he showed it to her on dummies, the sadness when he used it on people. Jesse had a mother, they were not close though. Ana had taken up that position in a heartbeat. It was all thanks to Gabe of course. He always knew what McCree needed or wanted before he did. And he needed Ana Amari. He needed a mother’s love; Gabe would say in his sappier moments. Talon had killed her. Talon had killed the woman he grew to love as his mother.

The Switzerland attack. They said it was Gabriel Reyes and maybe it was. He had to leave towards the end of Overwatch. Something snapped in both Gabe and Jack when Ana died. It was the final straw that broke the camel’s back. Though Jesse never doubted that Gabe and Jack loved one another to the best of their own capabilities. When Mccree joined Overwatch their love made him gag but when he later came to understand it they were exactly what the other needed. Yet in the end hated. Jesse hung his head. God his shoulder hurt.

He didn’t realize he was falling asleep until it was too late and he was out cold.

  
  


McCree woke up the sound of insistent knocking on the door. He reached for peacekeeper as he never told anyone where he was. He slowly stalked towards to door and pressed the open button. Much to his relief and confusion stood Hanzo. Hanzo who looked a little more than annoyed.

“Are you trying to give Dr. Ziegler a stroke?” Hanzo asked bitterly. 

McCree stared back at him funny “sorry darlin’ I fell asleep on that there couch. What is goin’ on?” Hanzo nodded while listening to his answer. 

“Dr. Ziegler has nearly set out a red alert looking for you. Athena said you turned your comm off and are due for a check up. She, I and Lucio are all looking for you.” Hanzo practically spat while grabbing his arm. Hanzo began dragging him by his metal hand not before telling Angela that he had found McCree.

Angela stood in the medbay, mild rage on her face. “Where have you been?!” she yelled. 

“Sorry Ange, I fell asleep.” 

“I checked your room and you were not there!”

McCree bit in the inside of his cheek “I was in Ana’s old suite. Takin’ a moment to myself is all.” Angela gave him a sad smile.

“Come sit down lemme check out those wounds. It has been eight days I still do not like you out of the medbay for more than five hours Jess,” she lectured. McCree checked the clock on the wall, nine thirty eight. It was five when he fell asleep in Ana’s chambers, he was going to get no sleep all night.

“When did Winston send the troops out?” he asked.

“They left around seven.” Hanzo replied from his spot in the corner of the room. McCree did not quite understand why he stayed but welcomed his presence. McCree could feel Hanzo’s eyes on him, he was watching him like a hawke. As if Hanzo were to look away McCree would bolt. 

“Were ya worried ‘bout me sweetheart?” Angela choked on her tea as McCree so openly hitting on Hanzo. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed at him in distaste. 

“I am not your sweetheart! I will be retiring now that you are no longer missing!” And with that the eldest Shimada stomped out the room, yet still making no noise as he did so. McCree laughed to himself, Angela gave him a disapproving look. 

“You are a flirt Jesse McCree.” McCree shrugged at her. Though Hanzo got worked up McCree would not count it as genuine anger. Therefore it was playful banter. And making friends.

“Naw, Im just bein’ friendly is all.” 

“Real friendly Jesse.” she said as she began to clean his bullet holes. “You are staying here again tonight I am afraid. I may be able to heal you quickly but not that quick. Plus I am worried about you smoking. It is the last thing a punctured needs.”

“Aw Angie I’ma gona be fine. I really hate sittin’ in this room.” 

“Should have thought of that before you decided you were going to body block.”

“Better my shoulder than Hanzo’s head.”

“Did you mean your shoulder, back and lower back? Three gunshots.” 

McCree huffed in annoyance “still better my body which can be fixed than Hanzo’s head which cannot.” 

“That hole in your lung was particularly hard to fix and that blood loss was extensive. You are lucky I am such a good doctor. I won’t be without one of my best friends Jesse McCree.” 

McCree took a moment before grabbing her arm and slowly moving her in front of him. They had both been so young when they came to Overwatch. They were both experts in their field, they fell together. She was so much smaller than he was they were rarely face to face. Angela always kept a passive look on her face, rarely let emotions show. He pulled his friends into his arms, once again she felt so small. They held one another tight for a moment, contact they had both needed. But it only lasted for a moment.

The intruder alarm went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Hanzo had just changed out of his uniform into pajama pants and a regular t-shirt when the alarm sounded. Intruders. Talon. Stormbow was in his hand before he could even think otherwise. His second thought was a role call, Genji was off base. Hana was off base with him. McCree, McCree was still on base, injured in medbay. He slammed the door open before he even knew where he was going.  He was on the alert as he moved silently down the halls. 

“Athena! Location of the intruders!” he asked while moving through the corridors.

“Location of intruders is unknown.” Athena answered.

“How many intruders?”

“Exact number is unknown.”

Hanzo growled slightly “where is agent Jesse McCree?”

“Agent McCree is with Dr. Ziegler in the medbay. Dr.Ziegler has pushed her emergency help button two minutes ago.” Hanzo picked up speed as he ran towards the medbay. Dr. Ziegler had saved Genji’s life, though Hanzo wasn’t originally keen on how his brother now looked he was alive. He was just happy to have his brother alive. McCree, well he owed him a life debt and though he didn’t admit it he enjoyed the cowman’s presence. 

As he rounded the corner he was met by three Talon agents which he quickly dispatched with a scatter arrow. The medbay was not too far down, shots were coming from inside. Hanzo watched as someone crashed through the medbay door, Dr. Ziegler appeared through the door gun raised. She sagged in relief to see Hanzo standing there.

“Oh thank god. I was beginning to think no one was going to come.”  Hanzo didn’t say anything as he walked into the room. There sat McCree on the bed, peacekeeper in hand.

“Darlin! It’s you, thank heavens.” His shoulder was bleeding again. Hanzo tried not to let his eyes linger on the shirtless man. He looked around the room taking in the damage. They had obviously faced more than one combatant. He doubted one man would be cause for McCree to strain his wound and how Dr.Ziegler had a blooming bruise on his face.

“Where are the rest of them?” he asked. Angela pointed to the shattered windows, there was no surviving the fall off the cliff. 

Angela put her pistol down “Hanzo can I depend on you for watching us as I repair Jesse’s shoulder?” Hanzo nodded, the others could worry about defending the base it was his job to defend them. “Thank god, I hope the damage to the shoulder isn’t too bad.”

“What happened?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

Angela didn’t look up from McCree’s shoulder “I was checking his wounds when the intruder alarm went off. Before I could reach the lockdown button…”

“Two guys dropped in from the skylight. One, some freak Talon experiment punched Angie sent her flyin’” Jesse cut off Dr. Ziegler. That would also explain the bruise on her cheek. “And I don’t take too kindly to my friends gettin’ hurt ya hear. We got in a wee tussle that sent him out the window. Ange shot the other in the head. She threw him over. Third one dropped in and you seen him get kicked out the door.” Dr. Ziegler threw a man over the cliff?

It must have shown on his face as Dr. Ziegler answered “I may not appear so but I am decently strong. Have to be for an EMT.”

“Now that is a damn understatement. Only two people Ange can’t pick up are Zarya and Reinhardt.” Hanzo felt his eyes widen as his eyes fell on the small Swiss doctor. She shrugged in his direction before restitching McCree’s shoulder. Hanzo then heard the faintest footsteps.

He was drawn and ready before the Talon agent even got through the door. Talon was met with an arrow through the head before he could never raise his gun to any of them. Though another two dropped in behind him. He didn’t bother to draw an arrow as he whipped around. Hanzo swung stormbow, corner of the bow connecting with the head of a Talon agent. A stun but not enough to knock him out. 

Hanzo watched out of the corner of his eye as McCree pushed Dr.Ziegler behind him, gun in hand. He was skilled in hand to hand combat, two agents were nothing. Pressure points were a fighter's best friend in close combat, at least that was what his father had taught him. And they always served him well in a fight. So disarming the first combatant was easy, the second less so as he had watched what just occurred.

This agent, Hanzo begrudgingly admit was a good fighter. His palm slammed into Hanzo’s nose, he heard it break. It was not the first or last time in which he would have his nose broken. That was when he eyed Mercys pistol on the table, it had been so long since he used a gun. He swiped it quick, backflipping over a piece of furniture. That threw the attacker off guard just enough for Hanzo to land two chest shots. He dropped the pistol and grabbed the attacker.

“Why are you guys here?” He asked. The agent didn’t answer so Hanzo proceeded to rip off the mask he was wearing. He almost faltered upon seeing a man who could be no older than twenty three. “Why is Talon here?” he asked again.

“There…. There was two reasons. Two teams.”

“I am waiting?” Hanzo questioned testily. 

“To retrieve information on all Overwatch agents…. And… and to eliminate Jesse McCree while he was injured.” Hanzo’s head whipped to McCree who did not seem surprised at the information.

“Why Agent McCree?”

“He was Blackwatch. The best of Blackwatch… I… I… only know he had information on Talon, he knows too much. He had to be put down.” The man stuttered, his face streaked with pain. It was all the young man knew, it was evident on his face.

“You are going to die.” Hanzo stated matter of factly. “I can ease your suffering. It is the only thanks I can give you for your information.”

The young man’s eyes lingered on his face before stuttering out “please.” Hanzo picked the gun back up and raised it slowly. The shot echoed in the room. Hanzo didn’t look at Jesse or Dr. Ziegler as he threw the body into the ocean. 

There was a cheerless look McCree’s face “had to be done darlin’. You made it quick.”

“Why does Talon feel like you are a threat McCree?” Hanzo asked completing ignoring the darlin comment. 

“I told you, I ran missions with Gerard. There is something I am working on understanding. There is no point in sharing when I have no evidence to back it up. But I have seen a lot of  Talon and honeybun, it is never pretty.” Honeybun. Hanzo considered throwing the pistol at him. 

“I am not a sweet. McCree how much information do you know?”

“They’re usin’ old Blackwatch techniques. Means’ someone leaked em’. Or they have people from Blackwatch. That ain’t too hard to believe, Blackwatch was full of assholes.” 

“Does that include you?” Hanzo asked in a teasing tone, he didn’t know why he decided now was the time to lightly flirt with the cowboy. But he did enjoy watching McCree almost drop Peacekeeper. 

“Nah darlin’ Im sweet as pie.” McCree taunted before gasping in pain. Dr. Ziegler frowned at him. 

“Alright Jesse, please try not to rip your stitches this time. Hanzo let me see your nose, I think it’s broken.”

“Wouldn’t wanna mess up that there perty face or yours darlin’” Pretty. And darlin. Two in one. This time Hanzo did throw the pistol at him, safety on of course. McCree easily dodged. 

Luckily Hanzo’s nose was no more than a hairline fracture and easily fixable. The advanced science of Angela’s staff it was fixed quickly. Which Hanzo was glad for as that as he had his nose broken before. It took forever to heal and sleeping was a pain in his ass. 

Jesse rubbed the back of his next nervously, “guess that life debt is paid huh?” 

Before Hanzo could respond Fareeha entered the room in full armor. “Are you all alright? There was Talon agents trying to retrieve information. Just by looking you had visitors youself?”

Jesse answered her before anyone could say anything “yeah Angie and I got a visit. Thank god for the elder Shimada or we’d be hurtin some fierce. Angie got a bit banged up.”

Torbjorn at that moment walked in and surveyed the room “Angela you aren’t looking too good. Maybe you should sit the biotic field for a bit.”

Angela looked up from her desk which she was currently cleaning “no need. Some of you are going to be injured. Hanzo broke his nose which I already tended to. And McCree pulled his stitches. We also need to have a meeting right now.” Jesse looked guiltily at Dr. Zieglers panicking face. If there was one thing he knew about Jesse McCree was that he loved his friends.

“What don’t I know Angela?” Torbjorn asked.

“Call the meeting Torb I mean it.” her voice reminded him of his mother and her ‘not tolerating nonsense tone’. She always used it when himself and Genji would wrestle in the house. He missed her voice. “In the meantime Torb let me see that cut. Fareeha are you injured?”

“No ma'am.” Fareeha answered curtly. Hanzo noticed a bit of a rift between Fareeha and Dr. Ziegler though he didn’t have the nerve to ask about it.  Hanzo thought it best to help Dr.Ziegler clean as the medbay was something they all needed at one point or another. Genji always told him to stay on the doctor’s good side. And she always appreciated help.

  
  


In the end it took 45 minutes for everyone on the base to assemble for a meeting. Winston, Dr.Ziegler and McCree were all whispering in the corner before the debrief began. Lena sat beside him on one of the medical beds. Lucio sat against the bed playing healing music. Reinhardt and Torb stood close together muttering something. There was blood dried on the side of his face, close to his glass eye. The rest of the overwatch team was watching through a holographic screen.

Hanzo watched as Winston shook his head nervously and turned to the team. “Now I know this attack has us all shaken but we have an idea what Talon is currently after.”

“Besides McCree?” Hanzo couldn’t help blurt out. He ignored the shift in Genji’s currently unmasked face in the hologram. 

McCree looked uneasy as he announced “Blacwatch. They want to eliminate former agents of Blackwatch an get their hands on old files. Now I know what yer all thinkin’ a lot of Blackwatch went to Talon. An’ yet right. Could simply be some fellas tryin’ to wipe their record. But I gotta feeling it ain’t just that.” McCree took a minute letting his eyes fall on Genji who looked uneasy. “I got a feelin’ they also want other agents info to either kill ‘em or recruit ‘em.”

Genji rubbed his eyes “that is the last thing the new Overwatch needs. Blackwatch was dangerous. We could only be kept under wraps by Reyes. Now he is gone, we can’t have them all assembling again.” Dr. Ziegler looked at Genji with sadness on her face, something unspoken. Genji continued “plus if they are trying to kill you McCree they are not too far behind me either. But you were Reyes’s son. You knew Blackwatch better than anyone.”

Hanzo watched as McCree sucked in his cheek looking guilty. Dr. Ziegler cut in “they have medical records of all patients in Blackwatch as well.” She eyed Geji but continued “I think we need to destroy those files.”

Winston rubbed his neck “that would mean losing them entirely, not so sure that is the idea either.”

“Why do we need the information? These agents made it clear they aren’t returning to duty why is their information needed?” Hanzo pondered. 

“Knowledge is power darlin’” Hanzo nearly blew his top. McCree addressing him like that in front of others. He also noticed Genji’s eyebrows rise to his hairline. 

Winston fixed his glasses “we shall discuss this more when you all return from Argentina.” With that the away team signed off. 

Hanzo walked down to one of the balconies and stared at the dark night sky. It was almost comforting. The Gibraltar air was cool and smelled of the ocean. Talon was no longer just a force they met on the battlefield. They were now on their home territory  here for Genji… McCree. 

Who of course was standing right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 

Of course Hanzo had heard the spurs of his boots as he approached, you would have to be deaf not to hear him. The smell of his cigarillo was also a dead give away.

“What’re you sittin’ out here for sweet pea?” inquired joining Hanzo leaning on the railing.

“Must you with the nicknames?”

“Awe darlin’ just means I like ya is all. Don’t mean any harm by it. I will stop if it bothers you that such Shimada.” Shimada. He found did didn’t like McCree addressing him by just his last name either. In such an informal way.

He blurted it out before he could talk himself out of it “Hanzo. You may call me Hanzo.”

“Well honey I think that suits me just fine.”

Hanzo felt himself twitch “I just said!” but it was cut off by McCree’s laughing. He always seemed to be laughing this man, and with such reckless abandon. Hanzo could not remember the last time he laughed so easily. It would have to have been before him murdering his brother just please some damn elders.

“Stop that” McCree said halting his thoughts, “thinking about whatever is spinnin’ in that there head of yours ain’t goin’ to help the situation.”

“You have been doing a lot of thinking yourself Mr. McCree.”

McCree side eyed him with a bit of a smirk “I owe ya one for helpin’ Angie and I fight off em’ Talon grunts.”

“You had it handled, I figured you and the good doctor could use another hand. You care about Dr. Ziegler quite a deal to use yourself as her human shield.”

Once again McCree was laughing “ah Angela saved m’life that woman. Genji’s too and I reckon he’d a  run me through with that there sword of his if I didn’t protect her.” McCree took his hat off and placed in on one of the chairs behind them. “She is a good friend.”

Hanzo wrung his hands a bit before asking him “so you two are not involved then?”

“Ha!” the laugh startled him, it came from McCree so suddenly. “Maybe if I liked women I would fight Genji for her but naw. You didn’t know I fancy men?” It was funny he didn’t hear anything at all. Genji was usually a blabber mouth and told him everyone’s secrets to not tell him this was odd. As well as the unspoken something between him and the doctor.

“Ah no. Sorry for assuming.” he mumbled slightly upon saying. He felt silly.

“Ain’t no harm done. Long as yer not prejudice. I’m also surprised to hear you don't know about yer brother and Angela.”

Hanzo cleared his throat “I noticed something, was not sure. It is not polite to assume. Also I am not… prejudice as I share you opinion.” He watched in his peripherals as McCree’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline. There was a pause before McCree decided to speak again.

“Well that is mighty fine then. And don’t take my word on it but yer brother an’ Angie ain’t officially a thing. Just kind of circlin’ each other like vultures. I’d hate to be their neighbours when they finally get down an’ dirty.” 

He shook his head “it is not polite to discuss other people's… intimate lives McCree.”

McCree gave him a look of suppressed laughter “yeah because yer brother is so discreet about his sex life. Well the one he had back in Hanamura.” The guilt began again, coming in waves. He felt sick suddenly. 

“How… You knew him before. How bad was he?” Hanzo finally wound up the courage to ask. 

“No.” was the answer he received. “No I ain’t doin’ this. That is between you an’ Genji. Genji is a good pal, and I rather like ya Hanzo. Genji has forgiven ya’ I know it for sure. No sense in beatin’ yerself up anymore than you have the past years. Ain’t gona change it.”

Hanzo was surprised to have such wise advice come from the man, he acted foolish most of time. But he was only a year younger than him with a surprisingly similar past. “Thank you McCree.” 

“No problem darlin’ anyways I gotta go help Angela sweep up in the med bay. Maybe even get some shut eye.” He placed that hat back on his head, McCree looked as if he was about to walk away when he stopped. “Also I never knew someone could make a grey tee so fine.” Hanzo’s head whipped around to look at him. “Should wear it more oft’n. Night doll.” 

Doll. Darlin. McCree had complimented him, and he just stood there gaping like a fish. He could hear it, the hysterical laughing mess that would be Genji. “Son of a…”

  
  


By the time the away team had returned a week later the med bay had been cleaned and back in working order. McCree had been discharged officially the very same day. And yes Hanzo had been avoiding him as if his serape was a smallpox blanket. He had spent most of his time meditating and at the shooting range. Though he always checked McCree’s location first, he had yet to decide to how to deal with the flirting cowman. And he refused to ask Genji for help, it would only be met with laughter.

But of course Genji knew his lack of socializing meant something and was waiting in his room for him when he came back from a jog. He had taken off most of his plates along with his face plate. Hanzo was surprised to see that he had a full arm still intact but did not mention it.

_ “Hello Genji”  _ he greeted his brother in japanese. 

_ “Yo! Why are you being so anti-social Angela says she has barely seen you since the attack? Is something the matter?”  _ Of course he would ask about him as if he was a child.

_ “What is going on between you and Dr.Ziegler? You never mentioned her.”  _

_ “Come drink some tea with me and I will tell you the story. Come I have some of your favorite.”  _

_ “I haven’t seen any macha here?”  _

_ “I have some… just come with me.” _ It was odd, they had been apart for so long but he still could understand his brother’s tones so well. Being able to see his face helped of course. If he was being in honest he had been worried about it. His brother being so different that it wouldn’t be the Genij he knew. But he also understood that Genij probably felt the same way. He followed his brother into the kitchen dining space. It was empty as it was eight and everyone was still full from dinner.

He watched as Genji putted around the kitchen, not even looking as he found half the things he needed. This place was home to his brother, he knew it all from muscle memory. This man his brother had blossomed into was comfortable here. Maybe one day Hanzo could be as comfortable as his brother was here, as it certainly wasn’t a bad place. Didn’t have bad people, he had grown to care for Hana, Lena and Lucio were welcome presences. Angela and Winston were interesting to talk to if you were at all curious.

McCree. It pained him to admit McCree’s company was the one he most valued despite his recent hiding from him. He thought he would meet more resistance when talking to the man as Genji had introduced him as one of his best friends. If someone had murdered for lack of a better explanation his best friend he would be angry. Yet McCree was comforting and kind, a the tiniest bit funny. He didn’t want to give the cowman that sort of satisfaction to know he occasionally made him laugh. And the god damned cowboy was attractive, in the oddest sense. Though he was trying his best to not think about that whatsoever.

_ “Where do you want to start?”  _ Genji asked him setting the tea down in front of him. 

_ “Dr. Ziegler.” _

Genji snickered a bit at his response  _ “brother I did not take you for a gossip.” _

Funny as that was what he seemed to be as he pried into his brother's love life. In the past Genji would have been have easily spit out what was happening. Then again this Genji was much wiser than the one he murdered in Hanamura.  _ “Blame McCree. You seem to care for her is all. I wondered where such affections came from, if I can help? With anything?” _ Once again Genji was laughing.

_ “Brother your knowledge of romance is very extremely thin.”  _ That was unfortunately true as he spent a decade self loathing. Hence why he was also avoiding McCree. 

_ “Just tell me the story.” _

Of course he had not been ready for the story. The story of her finding him almost dead and her soothing voice coaxing him through. She was in her valkyrie suit and he honestly thought her an angel. Funny that her name was Angela, with the word angel literally in it. She was the one who built his body and made him feel human again. Though he could never completely forget he wasn’t. Loving her was a natural progression, something he hadn’t even noticed until they were separated by the splitting of Overwatch. Of course he had never told her any of this. 

_ “Why not tell her?”  _

_ “It is not so simple right now brother. But what I have noticed you have taken a keen interest in Jesse McCree.” _

“What did Jesse McCree do?” Hanzo jumped out of his seat in surprise. Of course he smacked into Jesse McCree who steadied him as he swayed.

“Ah McCree nice to see you.” Genji remarked in a snide tone, the little shit was plotting against him. What was worse was he was annoyingly aware on McCree’s hand still on his back. 

He felt a bit bad when he stepped away from McCree but no less there was no reason for the man to be touching him so casually. “Hey Genji. Are you alright there darlin’ jumpin up so quick like that?” Genji’s laugh was not unexpected as it was annoying, yet McCree was surprised to hear it.

“I must go.” He said before beginning his escape out of the kitchen. 

Behind him he heard McCree ask “did I do something wrong?” 

“I don’t know.” Genji answered, before darting out of the room to follow his elder brother. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 

Hanzo Shimada hated him. McCree was damn near positive of this, he had pushed his boundaries, overstepped. He used to the see the japanese man at least once a day, they almost always exchanged a few words even if it was just a greeting. And of course after dropping the gay bomb and complimenting him he scared him off. Likely not the gay part as Hanzo also admitted to being a homosexual, but the hitting on him part. That probably did it, as he hadn’t seen him in five days since running into him and Genji in the kitchen. Of course Genji just told him that the elder Shimada was complicated and not to be too hurt by it. 

He liked to spend his time at the shooting range, why shooting brought him peace he didn’t know. Especially since he had long memorized their patterns. But today Lena had joined him to shoot some targets, they both had damn near perfect aim so it wasn’t hard. But they were waiting for Winston to come in and direct them in a training exercise. 

“Right love so what’s got you out here shooting so often?” Lena asked beside him. 

“I think I pissed off the original Shimada.” he mumbled sadly. 

Lena raised an eyebrow at him and put her twin pistols down “fond of him are ya?” McCree didn’t answer as he kept shooting at the target. He didn’t want to talk about that, he was going to drink and mope. He couldn’t apologize he had barely done something wrong. “C’mon cowboy he can’t ignore you forever. He will come around.” He hopes so. 

Of course that’s when Winston followed by Hana, Lucio, the Shimada’s, Mei and Zarya. Of course Hanzo stood as far away from him as he possibly could. Ironic that the exercise would be team building. Not that they really needed it, he thought they all worked together great. Despite the recent hiccup.

Genji fell easily beside him, the cyborg was a comfort they had been a team for so long. Working together under and with Reyes. “Genji and McCree will you two please run through the simulation. Take out all targets try not to get injured.” 

They both nodded as they stepped into the holographic room. They locked eyes before taking off, he would shoot the closer targets or pistol whip them if need be. Genji shot shuriken at people in the distance and would occasionally block bullets. Though McCree would occasionally shoot targets in the distance to keep them from advancing. Larger targets Genji always unshealthed his blade and shot forward, he would shoot from a distance if there was other targets. When there wasn’t he would get closer and assist. 

They finished the simulation together under ten minutes, it was a record. There was a tiny bit of sweat built up on McCree’s brow as he left the simulation. Of course he couldn’t tell if Genji felt the same as he had his face plate on. Upon leaving they fist bumped in triumph. McCree took notice to the impressed look on everyone's face but Hanzo’s whose was unreadable. 

“Perfect. This is the kind of team work we need to accomplish! We are all generals we know how to mobilize we just need to learn to do it so we aren’t trampling one another.”Winston proclaimed in excitement. The rest of what he said was background noise to McCree as he watched his teammates. This was not the Overwatch of old. This Overwatch was going to be better.

Now if Hana could stop blowing up her mecha so close to other people it would be brilliant. She had sent Lucio flying twice and Hanzo fell off the roof. He was watching the simulation from the outside and though Genji and himself were getting a good laugh it couldn’t happen during battle. Winston groaned as Lucio pulsed not only a simulation soldier off the imaginary edge but Hana outside her mech. 

“I don’t think I am any good at this teaching stuff.” Winston moaned. 

He laughed to himself thinking of when Genji and himself first started working together, Genji had accidentally smacked him with the flat side of his sword. “Awe they just need practice, Genji an’ I been workin’ together fer years. This is new to them, all great soldiers workin’ as a single team.They are used to being ace’s, the stars. Hell Hana has a Hollywood star. They just gotta align.” 

“When did you become Yoda?” Genji chuckled beside him. 

“When I got old.” That got him another laugh.

Lucio and Hana switched out with Lena and Mei. Hanzo was still their sniper, and the three of them were a much better team. Mei would freeze people for Hanzo, Lena would zip in and out loosening the crowds. Of course freezing people just made it easy for Hanzo, he clearly did not need it. He knew he was staring but he didn’t care. 

Though it was always tied up he could imagine the black silk that Hanzo’s hair was down. His legs and in general bottom half was much skinnier than his bulky chest. Yet it seemed to be something that ran in the family as Genji also had skinny legs. Maybe it was a ninja secret, he would ask Genji after. He felt like an eighteen year old again the way he was staring at the elder Shimada with heart eyes. But it was true, he was sweet on Hanzo. Nothing more than a simple childs crush. But that meant flirting was no longer him being a shit. He sighed in annoyance of the sudden complication. 

He didn’t notice Genji had turned toward him as he stared at the brother. Of course at that point Winston chose him to switch out with Mei. McCree walked into the map taking note of location and the new spot Hanzo had picked. Lena would be all over the place, he just had to hear for her and watch for the blurr. It wasn’t their first rodeo either. 

The simulation was attacking different than before, different formations a bit more aggressive. It made no difference to him, he did not expect mercy from Talon, or Vishkar. Or any other force which might pop up to kill them. 

Out of the corner of his eye he seen a simulated bot coming up behind Hanzo, he waited a precious second before shooting it right between the eyes. Hanzo’s head snapped to look at him in shock, before it set in that there was a bot behind him. Hanzo raised his arrow at him, McCree didn’t even flinched as it whirled right past his ear and scattered. Every piece missed. Their eyes stayed locked for a minute, they nodded finally reaching a consensus.  And the rest of the simulation went by like a breeze.

McCree then decided maybe it was best to stick on the formal with Hanzo. Luckily they were the last group going in to run the simulation, he wanted a beer. 

“It is good to work with you McCree.” Hanzo confessed as they put away the practice weapons.

“Yer a damn good shot Mr. Shimada.” he complimented, he knew he should not push it past the compliment. Yet Hanzo did not seem to be finished with him.

“You work well with Genji as well. You two are a good team.” Hanzo stated, he didn’t have a particular tone but McCree knew there was some jealousy.

“Your brother and I have worked together for a long time Mr. Shimada. Give it some time and it will be natural again.” 

Hanzo stared at him oddly again “I did not… nevermind.” With that he turned to his brother and said something in Japanese before walking away.

God he really needed that beer. The one nice thing about Gibraltar was the fact it was within a fifteen minute drive to the city. The city which happened to be the home of his favorite bar and grill. Also Gina, who happened to be his favorite bar tender, she knew his order by heart and was easy to talk to.

Luckily the watchpoint still had old undercover trucks that he could use. He knew Winston wouldn’t be too pleased upon leaving and Angela might murder him for his diet but it was a risk he was willing to take. The truck sputtered alive as he pulled out of the Watchpoint. The cool ocean air felt nice as he stared out at the road ahead of him. 

_ Glad to see that brain in your head isn’t just for show kid, think it through.  _

_ Good work Jesse I am proud of you. _

_ Stop moping, that doesn’t change anything kid.  _

Reyes’s voice rung in his head as it did so often, the drills brought him back to Blackwatch training. Genji had found peace with his life, hell he had forgiven what could have been his murderer. He got his brother back. His hand tightened on the wheel thinking of family, he had Fareeha. Angela and Lena were like sisters. Overwatch had been his family, still was his family. Just missing a few people. His life could have turned out much worse, he could be in jail. More likely dead, deadlock wasn’t so forgiving. Or he could be with Talon like many other Blackwatch agents.

With that thought he pulled into the parking lot. The voice of Reyes in his head was right he was moping. Almost over nothing in his opinion. McCree shook his head before getting out of his truck.

_ Head up Cowboy, we have your back. I got your back.  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 

_ “C’mon son let’s get you home.” He knew that voice, that voice with the Egyptian accent. He had missed that voice, there was times it rung in his head. There was times he couldn’t remember all together. “Jesse you gotta help me, I am getting old.” The world was spinning. It was impossible. She had died. Gabriel had died. They left him alone. _

_ “Ana? Ma’? You’re dead?”  _

_ There was a laugh that followed that statement “indeed I am. But I am too much of a mother to leave my son unprotected.” Grey hair, and a blue coat was all he remembered seeing. _

 

The first thing Jesse McCree noticed was that he was back in his room. Which didn’t make a lick of sense since he had no memory of how he got back. He was still in his jeans, his serape and shirt was scattered in his room though. Peacekeeper of course in its loyal spot under his pillow. How the hell had he gotten home? And why the hell were these dreams starting up all over again? Stupid question he knew the answer to that one. 

His clock read five minutes after noon. He should probably pry himself out of bed and ask how the hell he got home. Shower first, and maybe some tylenol. Scratch that, definitely tylenol to keep the jackhammer in his head at bay. Someone if he remembered right Zarya would be cooking lunch? He could use some food.

To say he walked to lunch it would be a lie, more like dragged his body along. He heard the noise of everyone in the lunchroom before he seen it. Everyone except Winston seemed to be there. 

Fareeha seen him first “stay out too late Jesse?”

“Was it you who brought me home Fareeha?” he asked. It would explain why he thought it was Ana, they looked so much alike it hurt. 

“How could I? No one knew where you went.” she stated looking at him oddly. He noticed a few eyes fell on him. He mainly noticed Hanzo’s though he tried not to acknowledge it. He bit the inside of his cheek and adjusted the hat on his head before peeking on what Zarya was cooking. 

“Making anything with Vodka in it there Zarya?” he asked playfully.

She smiled back at him “not this time my friend. Pirozhki. Dough pastry filled with meats and other things.” 

“Can it be filled with Vodka?” he bantered. She just smiled at him and kept cooking. He took notice to the room around him. Angela and Lena chatted with Torbjorn in the corner. Reinhardt appeared to be sleeping beside them? Zenyatta hung close to Genji and Hanzo. Hanzo who was still watching him with those piercing eyes of his. Jesse turned his head and cut into the conversation that Lucio and Hana were having. 

“You got in late last night old man. Surprised it wasn’t past your bedtime.” Hana teased. 

“You know what time I got home Hana? I can’t seem to remember.”

“Well I heard you stumbling around at four, but you were definitely talking to someone.” Yet he did not wake up to anyone and Athena would not let unknown civilians come into the compound without notifying Winston. 

There was the problem with getting blackout drunk, you did not remember. Did he drive home? There was no way he could manage that if he was that drunk. At least not safely. He noticed a few people had turned listening in on this conversation. Reinhardt’s eye was open, not looking his way but it was open.

“Are you feeling alright Jesse?” Angela asked before standing up, concern written on her face. She pressed her hands to his cheeks. “You don’t feel warm or anything. Did you hit your head?” 

“Can’t remember. Got a wee bit drunk.” He didn’t even have to see her face to see her disapproving look.

“Blackout drunk is not a wee bit drunk. Jesse McCree you better not have driven home in that state!” 

“I don’t remember how I got back! That’s what I’m sayin’!” Every head in the room snapped to look at him. Hanzo’s had never left, the only thing that gave away some of his emotions was the slight widened of his eyes. He really wished he didn’t notice but he did. That wasn’t his only problem, as an Agent of the new Overwatch they were extremely cautious. 

“Lift your hat Jesse, let me see if I can see any signs of hitting your head.” He cautiously took the hat off his head. He knew what was about to happen before the hat even hit the table. In the end Genji was much faster than Hana. Genji threw the hat on his plateless head, a telltale smirk on his face. If it was anyone else he would have been quite chapped but it was Genji so he let it slide.  

“Didn’t realize you were so passionate about ma hat Genji.” Genji winked at him as dipped the hat. He also gave a kind smile to Angela who shook her head in amusement at him.

“I don’t see a bump? Athena please tell me the exact time Jesse McCree returned to base.” 

“Agent McCree returned to watchpoint Gibraltar at three hundred hours and sixteen minutes today.”

“Did he return alone?”

“Override code required.”  Everyone froze. All override codes had been removed on information when Morrison, Reyes and Amari had died. All information was open to any agent.

“All personnel override codes were removed Athena.” Lena stated standing up from the table.

“Strike Commander Morrison, Commander Reyes, and Captain Amari’s override codes remain in system.”

McCree sucked in a breath “they’re dead no one else has their access codes they died with them?”

“Override Code required.” 

“That ain’t right. Hell Reyes never gave anyone that code not even me.” he said feeling slightly unnerved. Angela put her hand on his shoulder, they shared a worried look. He began to look at all the members of the older Overwatch. Who all shook their heads. “Angela did you not have an override code?”

“Not for information, strictly for medication in case we had an addict. Last thing we need is someone breaking into our supply and distributing narcotics. But I never had that type of access code.” she explained to him. 

_ C’mon kid that head of yours can’t just be for show. Figure it out cowboy. _

“Yeah, yeah I hear ya’” he snarked back. Everyone looked at him funny, no one had said anything. Just Reyes ringing in the back of his head. “I ain’t hungry anymore.” It was a lie but he had some jerky in his room. Jerky and an ipad for him to do some snooping and research. There was a few muttered goodbyes as he left the room. 

What the hell was going on? He had been overjoyed at the recall of Overwatch maybe he had been too hasty. Made a mistake. His mentors were dead in the ground, Overwatch had no proper leadership, hell the new Overwatch was illegal. Plus the bounty on his head was enough to pay for a new watchpoint, the government would not be too keen on waving it. He decided to grab his jerky and head off into Ana’s old room. Maybe there was something in there. Maybe he would take comfort out of the room.

The room smelled the same yet something wasn’t. Something in the room had changed, he knew it had. He had memorized every inch of this room. Every corner, every tabletop, every piece of furniture. His eyes fell on the picture of ten of them from the old days, Reyes, Amari and Morrison all stood together. As they should have. He was standing with Angela. Who was leaning lovingly over Torbjorn. This is was Overwatch in the best ways. God he was too old to cry, but god did he want to. 

_ Mi hijo are you crying? _

Suddenly everything snapped into focus. Someone was in the room with him. Peacekeeper was in his hand within seconds and he eagle rolled out of the way. The barrel of his revolver was pressed against someone’s head before he even seen who it was. A habit he should really curb as the person who was standing at the end of the barrel was Hanzo Shimada. An unimpressed Hanzo Shimada. Who held his hat and some of Zarya’s lunch.

“Shimada-San my apologies you scare the livin’ hell outta me.” he apologized as he put Peacekeeper back on his hip. He actually felt horrible. 

Hanzo’s eyes tightened at him “I came to return your hat my brother stole. And bring you some food. Helps with a hangover.”

“Awe thank ya da- Mr. Shimada tis’ very kind.” Hanzo took the hat off the plastic wrap covered plate and slowly placed it on the top of McCree’s head. And his heart just about dropped out of his goddamned chest as he did it. Especially at the cute fact Hanzo had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the top of his head. McCree took the plate from him.

“This is your mentor’s old room is it?” Hanzo asked looking around the room. 

“Ah yeah it is. Come in here to think, reminds me of her.” 

_ I have your back Jesse. _

_ Be good I will be back. _

“Genji told me she taught you how to shoot?” Hanzo pressed as he continued to scan the room.

“Nah, I was a damn good shot before I got here. Ana Amari taught me deadeye. As well as some respect and patience.” he laughed to himself. Ana seemed so unimpressed with him in the early days, yet she still took care of him. 

“Respect? You?” Hanzo spit at him. 

McCree hung his head a bit “my apologies Shimada-San. Didn’t mean fer yah to feel uncomfortable.”

Hanzo’s head snapped towards him again “I thought I told you to call me Hanzo.” McCree bit the inside of his cheek considering his next words carefully. 

“Yeah, you did. But uh you were avoidin’ me, I realize I overstepped and you don’t like me much so. I stuck with Shimada. Respectfully like yer brother taught me.” he answered slowly. Carefully not to make Hanzo Shimada hate him more than he already did.

Hanzo’s head tilted as he watched him, almost like a hawk watching his prey. But with those eyes of his hawk might not be so off. “I never said I do not like you McCree. The flirting it unnerves me but I enjoy your company. And I would very much prefer you call me Hanzo.” 

A weight had been lifted, of course there was probably still three hundred pounds of weight from other things on his chest. But yet the idea that Hanzo Shimada did not hate him made him feel a bit better. “Thank ya’ kindly. I also enjoy working with ya.” 

“I am pleased the feeling is mutual. I hope we can call one another friends.”

He couldn’t hide the grin that split across his face “well darlin’ that suits me damn fine.” Of course Hanzo glared at the darlin’ comment. “Listen my friends get called darlin’ all the time I ain’t flirtin’ with ya this time.” At least that was true. As much as he liked flirting with the elder Shimada it would get him nowhere. 

“I brought you food and your hat. But I am also interested to understand what is going on around here.” Hanzo picked up the picture McCree had previously been looking at. “There is a few faces I recognize here. Am I to assume this is the old Overwatch?” 

“Yeah. Yeah it is. I am sure you recognize some of us. There is little Fareeha.” He pointed to the young girl. “I am sure you recognize Ana, she looks so much like Fareeha. Or well Fareeha looks like her. Jack is on one side of her.” He paused for a moment “and Reyes.” 

Hanzo slowly put down the picture “were you and him?” 

“No! God no!” that came out quick. Hanzo’s eyes widened at his sudden outburst. “Reyes pulled me out of the Deadlock gang. A gang in which if I stayed probably would have killed me. The man was my mentor, he became like a father to me. Jack and Gabe were involved, pretty concretely. In the end loving one another the way they did it was their downfall. The downfall of Overwatch.” 

“I never knew they were lovers.” Hanzo said slowly.

“It was Overwatch’s worst kept secret. We all knew. I knew better than anyone I walked in on them more than once.” he shuddered. Hanzo laughed to himself,but he became somber quickly. He took one of the doughy meat things off the plate and sat on the couch. 

“There is things we do not yet know going on. You said you had theories? I would like to hear them.” 

McCree sat down on the other end of the couch, “I told you, my theories were that Talon is now mainly run by old Blackwatch agents.” He picked up the plate and began to eat.

“Is there anyone specific?”

“Reaper has striking similarities to Reyes, but he is dead. So someone must have adopted his style.”

Hanzo nodded slowly “Winston decided not to delete all personnel files, that is where we should begin. Look into their past, their time in Blackwatch and see where they are now.” 

“We?” he asked slowly.

“If you are in danger, and other Blackwatch agents are being targeted. That means my brother, and I just got him back. I will not lose him again. Not to mention you are my friend and I would not take pleasure in your death either.” he confessed while looking right at McCree. It would be good to have someone to bounce ideas off of. 

“Well partner you got a deal.” He extended his hand out to Hanzo, who eyed it warily. “C’mon don’t leave me hangin’ just shake.” Hanzo rolled his eyes and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless anyone was confused any text in italics when it is a McCree chapter are flashback voices. Any italics when it is a Hanzo chapter is Japanese


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 

Working with Jesse McCree was a mistake, no doubt the cowboy was loyal to their cause and worked hard. It was Hanzo he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, and everything he did. The cowboy had ceased most of his flirting, which it made some part of it easier. Yet there he found himself two weeks later in the old suite of Ana watching the cowboy flip through files of old agents. McCree also had a great deal of knowledge that were not file relevant. 

Though it was never specifically stated what the missions were, the way McCree described them disturbed him. They were barely Overwatch, not the military peacekeepers that they proclaimed to be. Assassinations, undercover missions, illegal retrieval of information, torture. It hurt him to think that his brother left the clan just to end up in Blackwatch doing almost the same exact things. Yet a spirit such as Jesse McCree’s had survived so was it truly so horrible?

Many previous Blackwatch agents had become mercenaries, thugs for hire, bodyguards. Yet a lot of them had disappeared, a lot of them dead. Though he did not like Zenyatta, for completely biased reasons it would seem the omnic saved his brother from a similar fate. And brought them back together. He was not the Genji he remembered, he was a cyborg but he only had himself to blame for that. Yet he still laughed, was a bit wiser, still smiled even though sometimes you couldn’t see it and an extremely good fighter.

He put down the file he was currently holding, to look at the gunslinger across from him. “We have been at this for two weeks McCree and we have not found much.” It was true, agents had disappeared but for people with such talents it should not be that uncommon. To change their names and start again. He had done it when he left the clan and went under as an assassin.

“I gotta’ make a few calls. Call in a few favors from old friends. These damn files ain’t gettin’ us anywhere.” His brown eyes glinted gold in the lighting, he rubbed his hands across his face. “Maybe even ask Genji to call in on a few people. Though he wasn’t much of a talker then.” 

“We agreed to keep my brother out of this McCree.” Hanzo spit. Being the older brother hadn’t quite died out completely it would seem. 

McCree didn’t look pleased with the idea either, “this is about Overwatch, including the old Blackwatch which Genji is apart of both. We cannot keep him outta’ it forever. Also the fact we are hanging out so often. He might think somethin’ is up.”

“What is so suspicious about us being seen with one another?”

“No offense Hanzo but you were and still kinda are keen on stickin’ to yourself. We are very different.” McCree explained, he didn’t look at Hanzo as he stood up gathering the files.

It was true they were very different. Genji had once said the difference between McCree and himself was like fire and ice. Now that he had gotten to know McCree better it was true, McCree was always smiling. Despite his work he was kind and loved to talk. Talk a lot. “It must be why we work so well together. They say opposites attract.” 

Then there it was, the smile. “Guess you are right as normal darlin’. Come let’s go get some grub. Dinner should be ready and you are in luck Hana is cookin’. I think Genji was helpin’ her out.” Hanzo tried to push down the warm feeling in his chest that came with McCree’s smile and that damn pet name. He didn’t answer McCree as he followed him.

Sure enough there was Hana and Genji. Genji who took note of them walking together, maybe McCree was not wrong on his brother piecing things together. He automatically sat beside McCree who sat beside Mei. McCree was good at talking about useless information, Hanzo wished every once and awhile he had such a talent for blather. He was never out going as his brother or now even McCree. He always relied on Genji and now it seemed McCree for his social interaction. 

Genji of course made himself comfortable on his other side. “Pork belly and rice is what Hana and I made. Patbingsu is for dessert.” The food they made he was familiar with and rather fond of. He had no issue with eating the large portions Genji had dealt him. He would likely pass on dessert, he had something he wanted to discuss with Winston. Genji of course noticed the change in his behavior, the wrinkled in between his eyebrows. McCree seemed to be eyeballing him as well.

“Hana, Genji thank you very much for the meal. It was good. Pardon my leaving the table early but I have something I must do.” he said respectfully before leaving the table. Dinner was good it wasn’t a lie but he was stubborn. His parents and his brother told him all the time. He had never gotten close enough to anyone after that for them to tell him. 

Winston was not alone in his office, Tracer was inside with him. She was sitting on an empty part of his desk “Hiya love! Watcha’ need?” 

“I actually need to speak with Winston about… a sensitive topic.” 

That made Winston turn in his chair, he pushed up his glasses nervously.“What can I help you with Mr. Shimada.”

“Hanzo, please-” he started, “Talon is made up of some highly skilled agents. I think if I return to Hanamura and visit some old Yakuza members I can get some information. We need to know more about Talon, they are dead set on targeting Overwatch and Genji… all of you are close to me. I am beginning to understand the benefits of a team. I want us to have more information on Talon. Give me a month and fake ID and I think I will have some information.” It was true, he was closer with some members than others but they were a team. And he valued them.

“Gona have to gimme’ that time an’ ID too. I already know the drill.” McCree’s drawl surprised him. For someone who made a lot of noise when he moved he could be silent and sneaky. McCree must of noticed the look on his face “darlin’ I spent some time in your good old home town. Really liked that there noodle place outside the Shimada Castle.” 

He couldn’t help that his eyebrows rose at the comment “you spent time in Hanamura? And so close to the Shimada castle?”

“Yeah I did. I was actually infiltrating the Shimada Clan, stopped a robbery as well.” 

“That was you?” It came out more of a yell then he meant to.

Winston finally had enough of their bickering, “gentlemen please.” Tracer’s trademark giggle was following Winston’s interruption. “Hanzo, I thought the Shimada Clan wanted you dead.” 

“That is correct. Other clans will take advantage of that and work with me however. I may not be apart of the Clan any longer but I still know how it runs. And a lot of the inner workings.” 

McCree cut in then himself, “I still have some contacts there myself. And we both know people traveling in pairs tend to not flag as much attention as singles.”

Winston took a second, “McCree has a point yet the Petras act really ties my hands. The United Nations are watching us very closely. The Japanese government was one of the first to turn against Overwatch. They are willing to wave you both of your crimes and take the bounties off your heads. But if they think you two have gone rogue that is completely off the table.”

Hanzo locked eyes with McCree, there was no guarantee going in especially with clans was going to be clean. McCree spoke up “I will take the risk, Hanzo does not have to do anything illegal I will take it if any shit hits the fan.”

Tracer jumped off the desk “Jesse no! You have worked too hard.”

“I must agree. I have already committed many crimes in the name of the Clan. No reason for you to give up your chance at freedom from the law.” He found himself jumping in, Jesse was careless. Reckless. There was no reason for Jesse to give himself up for him especially when he was certain he had done much worse than McCree. Fool. That was truly the best word to describe the cowboy.

“You two have to agree to this together. To risk this together it is completely unfair for one to take blame for the other. This is a risk you both must take or I am not approving this.” Winston finally said.

They locked eyes, “we agree.” 

Winston nodded at them both “two days be ready. One month is all the time I am giving you both Good luck.”

They walked out of Winston’s office together and Hanzo instantly realized his mistake. He meant to do this alone. Bringing McCree was not in his plan, he was already growing too fond of McCree, he was already too distracting. Not to mention McCree had been to Hanamura. Genji got the jump on them before he could question McCree about anything. 

“Brother, McCree where did you guys disappear to?” Genji asked while wedging his way in the middle of them both. Hanzo let it happen.

“We went to see Winston. Hanzo and I are headed off on a mission in two days time.” The look on Genji’s unmasked face was one of curiousness and confusion. Luckily that was around the time Hanzo’s room came up.

“I will see you both tomorrow. I am retiring for the night. Goodnight.” He punched the code in before anyone answered and slipped into his room. Unluckily Genji was also a ninja and managed to slip in right behind him. 

Hanzo stripped off his gi, trying to ignore his brother staring at him with a look on his face. McCree was right, Genji had caught on to them working together. This month long mission would do nothing but feed Genji’s suspicion. But he did not want his brother involved in this, somehow deep inside the feeling of being an older brother never died. He folded his obi and gi and placed them on the pile of clothes to be washed. 

He put on new briefs and a pair of sleeping shorts. Genji just stood there waiting for Hanzo to acknowledge his presence. “What can I do for you Genji?” 

“What is going on with you and Jesse?” it was more of an accusation than a question. 

Simple answer? That would be just telling him that himself and McCree were trying to keep him safe and take out some of Talon at the same time. They both had some experience with yakuza and gangs. But then there was the undeniable-

“Are you interested in the cowboy?” Genji interrupted.

Hanzo choked “I am not! The man is… untamed and not at all what attracts me. I will admit him to be more skilled and more intelligent than I originally intended.” 

Genji raised his eyebrows “so you two are… friends?” 

“Is there another term?” 

“Don’t try to joke Hanzo it freaks me out. So what is this top secret mission?” Genji acquired about as he crossed the room. Like a cat he leaped onto the bed and made himself comfy. 

“McCree and I are leaving for a month… to Hanamura.” He hesitated in saying it he knew instantly what was coming next.

“Why? If you are going after Clan Shimada I am going with you.” 

He almost wanted him there, to have his support. “We are not. McCree and I are going to ask some Yakuza contacts about Talon. McCree apparently has some old contacts, it is our home. I was a logical choice.” 

“Hanamura is also my home Hanzo.” Genji persisted despite his explanation.

Stubborn seemed to be a trait that ran in the family. “People believe I murdered you Genji it is best it stays that way.” 

When they were younger they had been trained to hide their facial expressions, it was clear he was not used to having his face out in the open. Though he had always been fond of rolling his eyes the way he was now, “like anyone was is going to recognise me now. You are also believed dead brother.”

“I will not be if I am in Overwatch, everyone will know anyways. McCree and I are both extremely skilled. I am not worried of the outcome.” he stated matter of factly.

Genji rolled off of the bed and faced his brother. He extended his hand to him “good luck then brother. Update me once a day at least.” Hanzo closed his hand over his younger brothers. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
